Kage
by Rifky-F
Summary: Dirinya bukanlah pemeran Utama dalam Ceritanya. Dirinya hanyalah bayangan. Ya... Bayangan dari Cahaya Harapan semua orang. NarutoxShingekiNoKyojin!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

Berdiri menatap langit. Menatapnya dengan kosong. Hujan gerimis mulai turun membasahi tubuhnya. Membiarkannya membasahi tubuhnya. Melihat ke sebelah kiri ,dia melihat pohon yang cukup besar.

"Mungkin istirahat sebentar tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya. Melangkah kaki kecil nya ke bawah pohon dengan perlahan.

"Ahh.. " Mendudukan dirinya dan kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya. Suasana seperti inilah yang dia inginkan sejak lama.

"Sudah berapa lama ya?" pertanyaan keluar mulutnya. Pertanyaan yang di tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia lupa, tapi seingatnya mungkin 11 tahun? Ahh dia tak terlalu memikirkannya sekarang yang dia pikirkan adalah _Apa yang harus ia lakukan?._

"Naruto!" Anak yang bernama Naruto itu pun membuka matanya kemudian melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Ada apa Eren?" tanyanya dengan bingung. Ia pertama kali melihatnya seperti ini. Walaupun ia sebenarnya _sering_ melihatnya _lebih_ dari ini sih.

"Kita harus menolongnya!" kemudian anak yang dipanggil Eren itu pun menarik tangannya menyeretnya paksa. Naruto yang tidak siap pun menjatuhkan tempat penyimpan ranting dari punggungnya.

"Oy oy tenanglah sedikit ,ranting kayu ku jadi berserakan!" Oke, datang dengan berteriak kemudian menyeretnya paksa. Ini sudah termasuk kategori penganiayaan menurutnya walaupun sebenarnya _sangat jauh._

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, kita harus segera pergi!" tidak memperdulikan protes dari temannya itu. Eren terus menyeretnya. Sekitar beberapa menit mereka berlari menyusuri hutan, mereka menemukan sebuah gubuk tua di tengah hutan. Mereka pun bersembunyi di balik pepohonan tidak jauh dari gubuk tua itu

"Jadi ,bisa beri aku alasan agar aku tidak menendang bokong mu?" Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sembari menunggu temannya yang seenak udelnya menyeretnya ke tengah hutan.

"Kita harus menolongnya!" Untuk kesekian kalinya yang keluar dari mulut temannya ini hanya _kita harus menolongnya!_

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mulai bosan mendengar kata itu darimu." Naruto mulai tidak sabaran ,dia mulai mengetuk-ngetkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Kita harus menolong seorang gadis di dalam gubuk itu." Kata Eren sembari menunjuk gubuk itu. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gubuk itu. Menatapnya datar kemudian melihat lagi pada Eren.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto pendek. Eren yang mendengarnya pun terkejut tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan sabahabatnya itu.

"Ke-kenapa?!" Tanyanya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Melihat amarah temannya yang bisa meledak kapan saja itu Naruto sebenarnya berpikir untuk menyelamatkannya. Tetapi jika bersama Eren ia tidak bisa menjamin ia selamat. Jadi dia menyuruhnya untuk menyerah walaupun secara tidak langsung.

"Karena ..." menatap gubuk itu sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Eren. "Kau tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya."

Mendengar perkataan Temannya itu ,Eren terdiam. "Kau memang memiliki Tekad, Tekad yang sangat kuat. Tetapi Tekad saja belum cukup." Kemudian dia memegang pundak Eren.

"Kembalilah ,tunggu sampai Polisi Militer datang." Saran Naruto. Tetapi dia tidak melihat Eren akan beranjak dari tempatnya. "Eren ?"

"Aku... aku akan menyelamatkannya. Dengan atau tanpa dirimu." Eren kemudian berlari menuju gubuk itu meninggalkan Naruto yang diam mematung. Tanpa Eren sadari , Naruto tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

.

"...Dingin..." batinnya menggumam. Menatap atap gubuk itu dengan kosong, pandangan nya terus menatap ke arah atap.

"Apakah kita bisa menjualnya ?" tanya seorang paruh baya.

"Menurutmu? Coba kau lihat baik-baik wajahnya. " balas orang kedua di ruangan itu. Orang tadi pun berjalan mendekati seorang gadis yang tergelatak di atas lantai. Dengan kasar dia membalikan tubuhnya.

"Wajahnya lumayan ,tapi dia masih bocah." Kata pria itu setelah melihat wajahnya "Tidak ada yang menanyakan tipe mu ,bodoh. Maksudku perhatikan wajahnya, dia orang Timur. Dulu mereka ada banyak tetapi mereka sekarang sedikit bahkan tidak ada lagi. Dan anak ini keturunan terakhir. Kita bisa menjualnya pada orang dalam. Harganya pasti tinggi." Mendengar itu orang paruh baya tadi kembali memperhatikan wajahnya

"Sepertinya kau benar. Tapi menurutku ayahnya tidak ada Timur-timur nya sama sekali." Katanya setelah memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Itulah maksudku, Ibunyalah yang paling berharga tapi kau malah membunuhnya"

"A-apa boleh buat kan?! I-itu karena ibunya melawan jadi aku terpaksa membunuhnya!"

"Apa Cuma itu alasanmu!?"

Gadis itu tahu hanya mendengar dari percakapan tadi. Orang tuanya dibunuh hanya karena uang. Pikiran melayang mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu ketika di depan matanya sendiri orang tuanya di bunuh.

 **Dunia ini Kejam!**

.

.

.

"Permisi ?"

Orang yang di dalam gubuk melihat kearah pintu keluar "Siapa !?" teriak pria paruh baya kaget. Karena dirinya yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu tempat ini.

"Anoo... saya tersesat. Kemudian saya tidak sengaja melihat gubuk paman." Kata Eren gugup. Hanya seorang amatiran yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan momen langka ini. Tentunya dirinya bukan seorang amatiran. Melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan. Tentunya ini tidak bisa dilewatkam begitu saja!

"Ah .. kalau begitu itu sangat berbahaya. Masuklah paman akan-..."

"Mati" sebelum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pria paruh paya itu pun tergeletak tak bernyawa. Melihat temannya seperti itu sudah menjadi alasannya marah saat ini pria.

"Kau! Anak sialan- kemari kau!" melihat sang anak menutup pintunya dan melarikan diri pria itu pun mengambil sebuah pisau di pinggangnya dan berlari menghampiri Eren.

"Kemari ka-..."

"heeeryaaaaa" Eren berlari dengan sebuah sapu yang ia ikatkan sebuah pisau di bagian ujungnya sebagai senjatanya. Mendorongnya hingga terpelanting ke belakang. Menusuk-nusuknya.

"Mati! Mati! Mati kau Bajingan! Brengsek! Kau tidak pantas Hidup sialan!"

Sedangkan seorang gadis yang tidak jauh dari kejadian tersebut melihatnya ,dengan kosong ia melihat kejadian itu. _Harapan kah?_ Batinnya menggumam. Apa dirinya di selamatkan?

Mengalihkan pandangannya , Eren melihat seorang gadis sedang melihatnya-tidak dia tidak melihatnya pikirnya. Setelah apa yang terjadi disini dia memahami kondisi gadis itu. Dia kemudian menghampirinya, lalu melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

"Semua sudah aman. Tenanglah ,kau Mikasa ... benar? Aku Eren Yeager putra Dr. Yeager. Kau pasti pernah bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Mereka... bertiga"

"huh?" instingnya berteriak merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Kemudian dia membalikan badannya memastikan firasatnya.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya ?" tanpa sempat melawan, Eren sekarang pada posisi terjepit. Pria yang baru datang itu langsung mencekiknya dan membawanya ke sudut ruangan.

"Gahkkk..." Dengan susah payah menghirup udara walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu itu sia-sia. Memberontak pun tidak ada gunanya ,ia hanya seorang anak-anak.

"B-bertarung..."

Mikasa yang mendengar suara Eren pun tersentak. "Jika kau tidak b-bertarung, k-kau akan mati!" Mikasa dengan gemetar berjalan ,dengan gemetaran mulai mengambil pisau yang tadi digunakan Eren untuk membunuh.

"Jika kau kalah ,kau akan mati! Jika kau menang kau akan hidup!" pada saat itu dirinya menyadarinya. **Dunia ini kejam!** Berulang kali dirinya melihat ini, tetapi dirinya hanya pura-pura tidak menyarinya. Tanpa Mikasa sadari tubuhnya berhenti gemetar. Dia seakan tahu harus melakukan apa. Tanpa ragu dia berlari menuju pria yang sedang mencekik Eren

"Heyaaaahhh...!"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mikasa pada Eren. "Sepertinya begitu" Ini pertama kalinya Eren merasakannya. Dia pikir dia akan Mati. Dirinya sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Mikasa membunuh orang yang mencekiknya tadi dengan sadis. Walaupun dirinya juga membunuh, bahkan lebih sadis. Dirinya tidak menyangka Mikasa bisa melakukan hal seperti itu mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada kedua Orang tuanya.

"Kau juga, bagaimana?" tanya Eren. Mikasa hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, disini berbaha-"

"Apa-apaan ini !?" belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia di kagetkan dengan Tiga pendatang tak diundang. Dirinya terpojok!

" _Siial!_ " dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun dirinya tahu, keadaan tidak memihak padanya. Masalahnya ada pada senjata yang mereka bawa " _Pedang, bahkan senapan?!"_

Oke apa yang harus ia lakuka-

Duakkkkh krakk

Semua yang ada disana tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang sampai salah satu dari Tiga orang tadi terjatuh. "Apa yan-"

Duakkkh

Cepat! Itulah pikiran semua orang yang melihatnya. Seseorang Anak remaja tanggung yang teridentifikasi bernama Naruto itu tidak memberi waktu lawannya berbicara. Dengan memanfaatkan tubuh korban pertamanya, ia gunakan sebagai loncatan. Dengan cekatan melayangkan tendangannya ke wajah pria kedua yang menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Na...Naruto?" Eren yang melihat kedatangan Naruto terkejut, dengan mudahnya ia melumpuhkan Dua orang sekaligus yang mungkin akan bertambah menjadi Tiga.

Mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang selalu ia bawa dan ia sembunyikan di pakaian berlengan panjangnya. Dengan datar ia mulai menusuk Pria yang kini berada di bawahnya. Menusuk-nusuknya menghiraukan tatapan terkejut sekitarnya. Sebelum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, pria yang menjadi korban kesadisan Naruto pun Mati tanpa sempat berteriak.

"Si-Sialan.. kau bocah" melihat korban pertamanya bangkit, dengan cepat Naruto melemparkan pisaunya tepat pada lehernya.

Gakkhhh!

Tanpa memberi jeda, dengan cepat Naruto berada di depannya ,dengan kasar menggorok lehernya. "Mati"

Melihat temannya dengan cepatnya dihabisi, membuat Satu orang yang masih terdiam, belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Mendengar Teriakan yang tidak bisa dikategorikan teriakan itu, membuatnya tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"K-Kau.. kubunuh kau bocah!" dengan cepat ia mengarahkan senapannya ,tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung menarik pelatuknya.

Dorrr!

"Uhhkk..." Walaupun Naruto sudah menghindar, tetap saja dirinya kalah cepat dengan kecepatan peluru. Pelurunya mengenai tangannya.

" _Sepertinya kemampuanku mulai tumpul. Reflek ku tak secepat dulu, aku harus melatihnya lain kali"_ Naruto sepertinya mulai menyesali jarang melatih tubuhnya. Mungkin nanti ia akan meningkatkan latihannya.

Dorrr!

Tidak membiarkan dirinya tertembak lagi, dengan cepat Naruto menghindarinya dengan meluncur ke sebelah kanan pria itu. Setelah berada tepat belakang pria itu, tanpa jeda ia melemparkan pisaunya dengan cepat melesat mengarah pada kepala pria itu.

Crashhh...

Daerah paling rawan di kepala Manusia ada di belakang. Karena bagian itu tidak ada tulang tengkorak yang melindungi kepala. Tanpa halangan berarti pisau itu menancap di kepala pria itu. Tak ada teriakan. Pria itu langsung ambruk.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang"

"Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu membiarkan dirimu sendirian ...i-ittai... pelan-pelan baka!"

"Sudah" Eren mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikasa tanpa memperdulikan protesan Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana dengannya, dari tadi dia seperti itu" Naruto menatap Mikasa. Dia mengerti apa yang ia rasakan karena ia juga pernah _merasakannya._

"Untuk sekarang kita biarkan saja, kau juga mengerti kan ?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

.

.

.

Pemandangan di depannya sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Pertengkaran antara Ayah dan Anak. Eren dan Ayahnya. Walaupun sudah sering melihatnya ia tetap tidak terbiasa. Semakin lama dia melihat itu, semakin besar pula pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. _Begitukah rasanya mempunyai Ayah?_

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikasa. _"Dia kedinginan"_ memeluk tubuhnya sendiri itu kedinginan bukan? Melangkah kan kakinya mendekatinya, melepaskan ikatan syal yang tadi Eren gunakan untuk menutup Lukanya lalu mengalungkannya pada Mikasa.

"Hangat ?" tanya Naruto

Agak tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukannya, tetapi sepertinya ia terlihat nyaman, malah mempererat ikatan syal nya.

"Hangat" kata Mikasa.

Mungkin saatnya dirinya pulang. Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ... ohh dia lupa dimana ia meninggalkan ranting yang ia kumpulkan tadi sebelum datang Eren menyeretnya. Menghela nafas lelah ah mungkin besok ia akan mencarinya. Lagipula ini sudah malam.

"Ayo kita pulang ,ke rumah kita!" ucap Eren mengagetkan Mikasa.

"Pulang..."

.

.

.

Berjalan dengan tenang ,menghiraukan keramaian di sekitarnya. Naruto menyusuri jalan utama Distrik Shiganshina, sesekali tersenyum membalas seseorang yang menawarkan barang dagangannya padanya.

Belok ke kanan melewati gang kecil , oh apa itu Eren? Jarang-jarang dia melihat Eren mau mengumpulkan ranting. Oh dia juga melihat Mikasa.

" _Aku tidak heran sekarang"_ batinnya Sweatdrop.

"Oh Naruto!" mendengar Namanya di panggil ia berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Dan Oh ,mungkin bercanda sedikit akan membuat mood nya baik.

"Eren ada apa denganmu hari ini? Apa kau demam atau semacamnya?" Dengan wajah yang Naruto buat sepolos mungkin ia menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Eren.

"Urusai! Apa kau menyindirku?!" dengan kasar Eren menepis tangan Naruto. Jika tahu begini Jadinya, mungkin ia tidak akan memanggil Naruto.

"Hai hai... aku hanya bercanda" ahh dia mood nya membaik.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" tanya Eren. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eren. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu mau kemana. Dirinya baru selesai lari keliling distrik.

"Aku... mau pulang" jawab Naruto. Melihat gang kecil didepannya Naruto kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" Ucap Naruto. "Ya sampai jumpa" balas Eren. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikasa ,Naruto melihatnya mengangguk. Memandang ke depan, tanpa menoleh Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah melihat Naruto menjauh dan menghilang karena jarak pandangnya terbatas, Eren mulai melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

"Mikasa ?" melihat Mikasa yang masih terdiam, membuatnya terheran-heran. Ada apa gerangan?

"Mikasa ?"

"Ahh.." agak kaget dirinya mendengar Namanya dipanggil. Akhirnya Mikasa tersadar.

"Ayo, kita harus pulang"

"Oy harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

.

.

.

"Dengar! Tembok ini adalah buatan Tuhan!" mengabaikan teriakan gila dari seseorang yang ia ketahui seorang penyembah Tembok. Mendengarnya berteriak " _Sembahlah tembok!_ " seolah-olah mengajak dirinya " _Jadilah Gila, Gila membahagiakanmu!"_

Tentunya dirinya masih waras. Jika ia disuruh menulis apa saja yang 'tidak ingin' dia lakukan, Naruto tidak akan 'memasukkan'nya dalam daftar listnya bahkan jika itu ia masukkan pada bagian paling akhir.

Dan juga itu mengingatkannya satu hal.

" _Berapa lama lagi tembok ini bertahan lama?"_

 _oOo_

 _Teng! Teng! Teng!_

Mengalihkan pandangannya pada lonceng yang berbunyi.

Pasukan Pengintai.

Pasukan yang dibuat khusus untuk pengembangan Manusia dan penelitian Titan. Dari yang Naruto dengar dari kabar burung, ekspedisi pasukan pengintai kali ini adalah membuat markas pertama Manusia di luar dinding.

Terdengar gila memang, tetapi coba katakan itu pada Manusia Zaman dulu. Mereka membuat Tembok ini dengan mudahnya. Apa selama pembangunan tembok ini mereka tidak _diganggu_ Titan? Disini Naruto berpikir.

 _Ada sesuatu hal yang tidak kami ketahui._

Dan juga Pasukan khusus ini yang ingin temannya Masuki. Eren Yeager. Dari mana Naruto tahu? Ntahlah dirinya juga asal menebak, tetapi kemungkinan besar itu _akan terjadi._ Mengingat watak temannya yang satu ini membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

Berjalan menuju kerumumunnan orang. _"Banyak juga yang melihat"_ pikir Naruto.

" _Dilihat dari ekspresi mereka ,sepertinya seperti yang aku duga"_ menghela nafas, kemudian Naruto mulai meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Hey kau bocah sialan, apa yang kau lakukan !?" menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto lalu melihat kearah Orang yang berbicara tadi.

" _Eren ?"_ Naruto hanya menatap datar dengan apa yang dia lihat di sebelah kanan nya.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu tadi _kuso-oyaj_ -... Mikasa !? Apa yang kau lakukan !?"

Ahh sepertinya tebakannya benar. Suatu saat nanti ,Orang yang akan pulang dari luar dinding ini dan disaksikan oleh semua orang, adalah Teman Ceroboh nya ini. Dan tentunya Dirinya akan berada di belakangnya. Karena...

 _Dia hanyalah bayangan dari Cahaya Harapan semua orang._

 _oOo_

"Kenapa orang kafir? Kenapa kau tidak membalas kami!?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian, kalian menghajarku seperti ini karena kalian menyadari kebenaranku. Secara tidak langsung kalian mengakui kalian lah yang salah." Ucap anak berambut pirang yang nampaknya sedang di hajar oleh anak sebayanya.

"Berisik, dasar mulut besar-"

Ctap!

"Uh ?" mengalihkan pandangannya, Semuanya melihat ke arah pisau kecil yang menancap di dinding kayu dengan mulusnya. Lemparannya hanya beberapa Centi lagi mengenai sang _penghajar._ Sedangkan yang menjadi sasaran pelempar hanya berkeringat dingin.

Selain karena dirinya hampir kehilangan nyawa, tetapi yang lebih penting lagi dia tahu siapa _pemilik_ pisau itu.

"ahh... sepertinya meleset. Maaf maaf , sepertinya aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Jangan pedulikan aku, aku hanya sedang berlatih melempar pisau. Dan untuk lemparan kedua, aku usahakan tidak akan meleset." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang.

Berbeda dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tetapi wajahnya menunjukan hal yang sebaliknya. Menatap dingin dan datar.

"I-itu Naruto..!"

"Lari !"

"Sialan, tunggu aku!"

Menghela nafas lelah. Ntah kenapa banyak kejadian yang tak terduga hari ini. Naruto hanya ingin pulang, tetapi ada saja kejadian yang membuatnya ikut terlibat. Ya walaupun melihat Pasukan pengintai keinginannya sendiri sih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ,Armin ?" tanya Naruto pada Armin. Mengulurkan tangannya membantunya berdiri.

Armin. Nama anak yang baru saja menjadi korban pengeroyokan itu ,hanya melihat tangan Naruto tanpa ada niat menyambutnya. Dirinya pikir saat ini, benar-benar menyedihkan!

"Aku... bisa berdiri sendiri" Armin mencoba berdiri ,tetapi sepertinya tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Terhuyung kebelakang ,tetapi dengan sigap Naruto menahannya.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Tapi ada kalanya manusia, ada suatu saat dimana mereka memerlukan uluran tangan. Seperti saat ini." Dengan tersenyum kecil Naruto mengulurkan kembali tangannya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat dirinya terdiam. Benar. Kenapa dirinya menolaknya?

"Arigatou"

oOo

"Jadi saat aku bilang suatu saat umat Manusia harus keluar dari dinding, mereka menghajarku dan memanggilku kafir"

"Brengsek, akan ku hajar mereka nanti!"

"Eren!"

Melihat perdebatan Mikasa dan Eren di depannya dengan datar. Ini sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Seorang Kakak menasihati adik nya yang nekat dan ceroboh. Tersenyum kecil melihat mereka, sangat tipis bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Armin kenapa dia sampai dihajar oleh Anak-anak lain. Naruto sependapat dengan Armin. Suatu saat , umat Manusia akan menjadi _Pemburu_ ,bukan lagi _mangsa._ Bangkit dan meraih kebebasan.

" _Hoho... kata-kataku keren juga"_ pikirnya Narsis.

"Kenapa mereka sangat benci dengan kita?! Kita hanya ingin melihat dunia luar." Kata Eren dengan emosi. Naruto sendiri tidak bisa melarangnya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan keingintahuan seorang Manusia. Dengan cara apapun.

"Itu karena pemerintah Kerajaan melarang orang untuk keluar dari Dinding. Para Raksasa bisa masuk jika orang-orang keluar." Jelas Armin. Hmm... masuk akal juga pikir Naruto.

"Karena itulah ,aku akan bergabung dengan Pasukan pengintai!"

"Tidak boleh!"

Sementara Armin yang mendengar deklarasi Eren sangat terkejut. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlihat seperti tidak peduli, tetapi sebenarnya dirinya juga terkejut.

Walaupun dirinya pernah mengatakan bahwa Eren akan masuk Pasukan khusus itu, tetapi waktu itu dirinya asal pikir saja. Tetapi jika seperti itu...

"Ohh ya Mikasa... kenapa kau memberi tahu Orang tuaku soal ini!?" mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika dirinya dan keluarganya sedang makan siang. Dengan polosnya Mikasa bilang bahwa dirinya akan bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai.

"Dari awal memang aku tidak tidak ada niat membantumu."

"Dan lalu, bagaimana reaksi mereka ?"

"Ibuku menentang keras, sedangkan Ayahku... dia hanya bilang... akan memperlihatkan padaku ruangan Rahasia bawah tanahnya. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya, tetapi sepertinya Ayah tidak melarangku."

"Begitukah ?" Armin hanya memandang kosong ke depan. Lalu menaikan pandangannya ke arah dinding.

"Kita tidak tahu berapa lama lagi tembok ini melindungi kita" ucap Armin pelan.

"Walaupun tembok ini sudah bertahan selama 100 tahun. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa hari ini... Tembok ini tidak akan tertembus." semakin lama ucapan Armin semakin mengecil.

Kata-kata Armin mengingatkan Naruto kembali pada suatu hal. _Sampai kapan?_ Ahh dirinya mulai-

 **Deg!**

" _Perasaan apa ini?"_ perasaan ini, Naruto pernah merasakannya. Perasaan ketika...

 **Bbzzztt**

"Waaa..." Keempat nya tersentak kaget dengan guncangan juga suara yang pasti terdengar ke seluruh penjuru distrik Shiganshina.

Sementara Naruto, dirinya mulai berkeringat dingin. Perasaannya malah semakin membuatnya gelisah, terlebih dengan guncangan barusan.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Eren. Melihat ke belakang mereka ,terlihat banyak orang yang juga penasaran apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ntahlah, terdengar seperti sesuatu yang jatuh"

"Disana !"

Karena mereka juga sama penasarannya. Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin pun mulai berlari menuju asal Suara itu.

"Oy Naruto, ada apa? Ayo kita kesana!" teriakan Eren membuat Naruto tersadar dengan lamunannya. Perasaannya malah semakin tidak mengenakan.

"A-ahh .. ya tunggu."

Tak lama mereka sampai di gerbang keluar di Distrik Shiganshina. Banyak yang berkumpul seperti mereka.

 **Deg!**

Terlihat tangan besar mencengkeram Dinding. Tak lama kemudian terlihat dengan perlahan ,kepala dari pemilik tangan tersebut menunjukkan dirinya.

" _Apa ini yang anda maksud? Shinigami-sama?"_

 _T.B.C_

Terinspirasi dari fict Drak Yagami-san yang berjudul "Another life Story" , tercipta lah fict abal ini. Hamba sudah meminta izin pada Drak-san tetapi belum ada balasan. Sepertinya Drak-san sudah tidak aktif lagi di fanfiction atau mungkin akun nya ganti. Disatu sisi Hamba _kebelet_ ingin Up fict ini.

Jika Drak-san tidak mengizinkan Hamba, maka hamba akan menghapus nya.

Oke mungkin hanya itu saja.. mohon KriSar nya senpai^^

Bila ada kekurangan hamba minta maaf , hamba ngetik pake HP dan hamba tidak membaca kembali tulisan hamba.

 **Rifky-F log out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seratus Tahun yang lalu, Musuh baru muncul meneror umat Manusia. Dengan kekuatan yang tidak sebanding dengan Umat Manusia , umat Manusia pun terdesak dan terancam punah. Manusia yang selamat kemudian membangun Tiga Dinding dari yang terluar Bernama Maria, Rose, Shina. Umat Manusia pun hidup damai selama seratus Tahun dibalik Dinding. Tetapi...

Pada tahun 845, Raksasa Kolosal tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Umat Manusia dan menghancurkan Dinding. Kehidupan Damai Umat Manusia pun hilang seiring hancurnya Dinding Pelindung. Para Raksasa yang kelaparan Selama Satu Abad pun mulai memasuki Dinding dan sekali lagi mengingatkan Umat Manusia akan Teror yang sesungguhnya.

oOOo

Beberapa Jam setelah Dinding Selatan Maria tertembus ,Shiganshina Hancur. Kabar tersebut dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh Umat Manusia.

"Selesai sudah." Suara keputus asaan dari penumpang kapal korban selamat dari penyerang para Raksasa itu. "Tembok Maria sudah di tembus."

Eren ,hanya bisa memandang tidak percaya ke Dinding Maria. Dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang dia alami beberapa waktu lalu. Ibunya... di depan Matanya sendiri.

"Para Raksasa akan memakan kita." Perkataan penumpang di sekitarnya , semakin membuatnya terpuruk. Dirinya semakin menunduk. Menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara. Hanya air matanya lah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menangis.

" _Kau tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya."_ Tiba-tiba perkataan Naruto dan Hannes terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Kau memang memiliki Tekad, Tekad yang sangat kuat. Tetapi Tekad saja belum cukup."_ Kata-kata Naruto kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Benar... Tekad saja belum cukup.

"Akan.. Akan kubunuh mereka semua!" Perasaan yang menyesakan ini membuatnya muak. Perasaan yang memuakan ini.

"Akan kubasmi Mereka **Semua!** " Sampai tak **Bersisa!** " Sedangkan Armin hanya menatap iba temannya. Dirinya tidak bisa apa-apa untuk saat ini. Jadi Armin hanya membiarkan Eren.

 **Deg!**

Naruto! Dirinya dari tadi tidak melihat Naruto. Semuanya jadi kacau ketika Tembok Maria hancur hanya dengan sekali tendang. Semenjak itu dirinya tidak melihatnya.

"Naruto... apa ada yang melihat Naruto ?"

"Uhh..." Eren dan Mikasa tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Armin. Mereka melupakan Naruto, mereka terlalu fokus untuk pergi ke rumah Eren.

"Naruto!" Teriak Eren setelah mengingatnya. Kenapa dirinya sampai melupakannya? "Mikasa! Kau ke sebelah sana!" Tanpa banyak bicara Mikasa melakukan apa yang dikatakan Eren.

Mikasa benar-benar lupa! Mencari diantara korban selamat penyerangan Raksasa. Menghiraukan tatapan putus asa mereka ,Mikasa menatap satu persatu wajah Orang yang ada di kapal.

" _Kuning!"_ melihat warna Rambut mencolok dari semua orang yang ada disini, Mikasa dengan cepat menerobos berjalan mendekat ke orang yang ia yakini itu adalah Naruto. Dia sangat yakin! Di wilayah ini jarang orang dengan rambut cerah seperti temannya itu.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya. Dia sangat berharap bahwa itu temannya. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan Orang tuanya, dan baru ini dia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri ibu angkatnya di _santap_ Raksasa.

"Naru... Naruto-" dia bukan Naruto. "Mikasa!" Eren datang dari belakangnya dari suaranya ,dia tahu. Eren _sangat_ berharap pada jawabannya.

"Di sebelah sana ,aku tidak menemukannya. Jadi aku pikir dia ada disini jadi ada dimana dia? Kau menemukannya kan?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Mikasa hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Eren. Tanpa ada niat membalas pertanyaan Eren ,Mikasa hanya menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai kayu kapal.

Tanpa bertanya lagi pun dia mengerti. Mengepalkan tangannya, Eren merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna sebagai Teman. Karena keegoisannya, perasaannya, dia sampai melupakan Naruto.

" **Akan kumusnahkan Mereka semua !"**

.

.

.

 _Beberapa jam sebelumnya._

"Apa-apaan itu..." Naruto memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Para Raksasa satu persatu mulai memasuki Dinding Maria. Tetapi dirinya merasa janggal.

" _Raksasa nya menghilang?"_ Raksasa besar yang menghancurkan Dinding nya sepertinya tidak berniat masuk atau memang tidak ada niatan sedikit pun.

" _Dia hanya melubangi Dinding nya saja, tidak ikut masuk. ini seperti ..."_ Ahhh...Memikirkan hal yang seperti ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Naruto mulai berlari menuju Rumahnya yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari sana.

" _Aku harap Eren tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh. Dan ... "_ menatap ke arah selatan ,tepatnya ke arah Rumah Eren. _"Semoga kau selamat Eren !"_ Dari semua tempat, dirinya yakin Eren akan ke rumahnya.

Berlari dengan pandangan datar ,menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlarian melarikan diri. Beberapa kali ia bertubrukan. Karena memang Naruto berlari berlawanan arah dengan yang lain, itu karena rumahnya dekat dinding.

" _Untungnya belum ada Raksasa yang sampai sini."_ Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya Naruto mendorong pintu Rumahnya dengan keras. Masa bodo pikirnya jika rusak. Lagi pula ,mungkin ini terakhir kalinya dia _pulang._

Mengambil beberapa perlengkapan senjatanya, pisau kecil serbaguna. Ia selipkan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan tidak lupa ia ambil sebuah Katana memandanginya sebentar dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Menghela nafasnya, Naruto kemudian mengalungkannya dipunggungnya. Mengambil jubah yang biasa di pakai para pedagang ,memakainya.

Dan juga ... menatap kotak wadah pemberian Ayahnya Eren. Naruto masih ingat kapan Ia menerimanya.

" _Naruto." Panggil Dr. Jeager. "Ahh ... apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Dr. Jeager ?" balas Naruto._

 _Tidak membalas perkataan Naruto, Grisha hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam. Naruto sendiri juga hanya diam, karena dirinya juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menghela nafasnya Grisha pun mulai berbicara._

" _Bisakah ... kau ikut aku sebentar ?" Naruto pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Karena ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya. Yah walaupun dirinya berencana untuk lari keliling Distrik sih. Targetnya 2 keliling tanpa berhenti! Terdengar gila memang untuk anak seumurannya._

 _Mengikuti dari belakang ,Naruto berjalan dengan pelan memasuki Rumah Sahabatnya itu. "Gomen Kudasai." Begini-begini dirinya tahu sopan santun. Walaupun tampaknya Rumah nya sedang kosong, Naruto tidak melihat Ibu Eren._

" _Apa bibi sedang keluar ,Dr. Jeager ?" Naruto bertanya._

" _Yah.. Carla sedang pergi. Dan Eren juga sedang pergi mencari Ranting kayu bersama Mikasa." Jawab Dr. Jeager. Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Dr. Jeager. Berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang sampai Naruto melihat tangga menuju... "Ruang bawah tanah ?" Pikirnya._

" _Kita sampai." Dr. Jeager mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya ,memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci dan memutarnya perlahan._

 _Cleck.. Kriett..._

 _Dr. Jeager membuka pintunya perlahan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya merinding dengan suasana disini. Di tambah dengan tempat Ini memang agak gelap menambah kesan Horor yang sesungguhnya bagi Naruto._

" _Sialan kau Eren !" Teriak ketakutan Naruto. Ohh.. Naruto masih mengingat kejadian tempo lalu dimana mereka berempat Armin dan Naruto menginap di Rumah Eren. Dan tentunya untuk menambah keseruan, mereka bercerita kisah Horor hantu._

 _Dan Eren berhasil membuat Naruto ketakutan dengan Ceritanya yang menceritakan Angker nya Ruang bawah Tanah Rumahnya. Pada saat itu Naruto bersumpah tidak akan menginap lagi. Tetapi sekarang... ia harus kesini? Bagus, bunuh saja aku!_

" _Masuklah..." Naruto hanya menurut dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang bawah tanah itu. Dengan hati-hati Naruto masuk, dan sepertinya ada yang aneh. Ruangannya... biasa saja. Tidak ada yang Aneh. Tetapi menurut Eren..._

" _Kau adalah Orang pertama yang kuajak kemari Naruto. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah mengajak orang lain kesini. Eren bahkan Carla pun belum pernah."_

 _Sialan Kau Eren! Pikir Naruto. Itu berarti ketakutannya itu tidak ada gunanya._

" _Aku berpikir untuk memberikan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Dr. Jeager. Naruto sendiri hanya bingung mau merespon apa karena memang dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa._

" _Anoo.. memberi saya apa kalu boleh saya tahu. Dan juga kenapa harus saya ?" Tanya Naruto. Sedangkan Dr. Jeager tidak langsung menjawabnya. Hanya menatap lurus Naruto , sampai dia memalingkan pandangannya ke bawah dan menghela nafasnya._

" _Hahh.. aku pikir aku tidak bisa menyimpannya disini. Aku punya firasat aku tidak akan bisa kembali kesini." Naruto hanya diam mendengar ucapan Dr. Jeager._

" _Dan kenapa aku memberikannya padamu? Karena aku tahu kau bisa menjaganya sampai aku- tidak maksudku sampai umat Manusia membutuhkannya." Dr. Jeager tersenyum lembut menatap Naruto._

" _Dan apa itu ?" tanya Naruto_

" _Ini..."_

Mengingat waktu itu, Naruto hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Mengambil tas , kemudian memasukkan kotak wadah pemberian Ayah Eren ke dalam tasnya. Dengan cepat Naruto kembali keluar Rumahnya. Tetapi dengan perlahan Naruto berhenti di depan Rumahnya. Memutar kepalanya melihat dengan sudut matanya ke arah Rumahnya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Ittekimasu... Okaa-san."_

 **.oOo.**

Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh Naruto meninggalkan Rumahnya. Memandang kedepan dengan datar menghiraukan mayat yang bergeletakan akibat tertimpa material gerbang Tembok yang _terbang_ akibat tendangan Raksasa Kolosal.

" _Sial !"_ Di depan Naruto ada Raksasa setinggi 7 meter menghalangi jalur pelarian Naruto. _"Bukankah ini pusat Distrik Shiganshina? Kenapa mereka sudah sampai kesini."_ Para Raksasa sudah menyerbu sampai ke tengah Distrik, ini lebih Cepat dari perkiraannya.

Dengan Cekatan tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya Naruto berbelok ke kanan ke sebuah gang kecil menghindari tangan yang ingin mengajaknya _bersalaman_ itu. Karena sempit Raksasa itu tidak bisa mengejar Naruto. Dan sepertinya Keberuntungan tidak memihak padanya.

" _Ohh.. sial."_ Di depannya ada Raksasa setinggi Tiga meter dan yang Tersialnya adalah Raksasanya ada di dalam gangnya pas dengan tubuhnya yang berarti tidak ada jalan bagi Naruto. _"Bah.. Bodo amat !"_

Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya sedangkan sang Raksasa dengan senyum polosnya mendekati Naruto dengan Tangan seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu.

Setelah dekat sang Raksasa meraih Naruto , tetapi dengan sigap Naruto mengambil katana di punggungnya dengan berputar Naruto Memotong Jari-jari Raksasa itu. Beberapa detik kemudian Dengan cekatan Naruto menendang potongan jari raksasa tersebut ke arah kedua mata raksasanya itu. Tidak membutakannya tetapi cukup untuk mengulur waktu untuk Naruto menebas leher Raksasa dan melarikan diri.

Syaat!

Dengan cepat Naruto menebas leher Raksasa. Mendarat dengan mulus dan berhenti karena menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

" _Aku tidak merasakan apapun pada kakiku."_ Potongan jari yang ia tendang dengan sekuat tenaga seharusnya pasti membuat terluka ,seperti memar mungkin mengingat sekuat apa dan apa yang ia tendang. Tetapi dirinya tidak merasakan apa pun, ini seperti menendang sebuah roti menurutnya. Sangat ringan!

Grawhh...

Pikirannya terganggu oleh sebuah suara di depannya. Terlihat Raksasa yang ia tebas barusan sudah mulai bangkit dan mulai beregenerasi. "Oi apa-apaan..."

Lukanya beregenerasi kembali! Waktunya kabur! Pikir Naruto. Berlari keluar gang berbelok ke kiri dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya sampai dia berhenti mendadak karena ada beberapa Raksasa yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan tingginya Enam sampai ada yang Sepuluh Meter.

Gulp..

Melihat itu Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Kemudian berlari ke sebuah jalan di sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan para Raksasa yang melihat Naruto mulai mengejar Naruto, Tentunya tak lupa dengan _senyum_ polos mereka.

"Sialan Kau Erennn!" Teriak Nista Naruto pada Eren walau ini tidak ada hubungannya.

.oOo.

Berlari. Terus berlari. Sesekali Naruto menengok _fans_ dadakannya yang tengah mengejarnya. Tubuh kecilnya sangat berguna dalam pelariannya, karena dia dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalam gang-gang kecil untuk menghindari gerombolan yang tengah mengejarnya saat ini.

"Akhirnya... lari keliling Distrik yang kulakukan selama ini berguna juga." Sekarang Naruto benar-benar mempercayai kata pepatah yang mengatakan " _Kerja keras tidak akan menghianatimu."_

Hasilnya seperti yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini ,tubuhnya tidak terlalu terbebani ketika berlarian secara _Continue._ Tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan ini.

"Hannes !" Teriak Naruto kegirangan ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai Hannes. "Ohh... Naruto !" Hannes kemudian menggunakan 3D Manuvernya untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Lompat !"

Hap!

"Apa-apaan pantatmu ini !" teriak Hannes ketika pendaratan Naruto malah mengenai Wajahnya. "Jangan permasalahkan itu, kita harus pergi dari sini." Naruto menunjuk apa yang ada di belakangnya. "Mereka benar-benar nge- _fans_ padaku."

"Dengkul mu!"

.oOo.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini ?"

"Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama padamu." Naruto hanya diam saja tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap ke depan, tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hannes walaupun sebenarnya itu pertanyaannya.

Yah walau sebenarnya apa yang Naruto tanyakan itu hanya orang bodoh yang menanyakannya. Sudah jelas karena Hannes seorang prajurit. "Armin yang memintaku menjemputmu. Tapi... yah.. sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya karena perahu nya sudah terlalu jauh. Aku hanya menduganya, dan ternyata kau tertinggal."

"Jadi ke mana saja kau ?" Tanya Hannes tanpa menghentikan bermanuvernya. Naruto berada di belakangnya hanya diam saja.

"Aku... hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan ,dan.. mengambil sesuatu." Kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan tas yang ada di balik jubahnya.

"Apa itu ?"

"Ntahlah... aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Naruto mengangkat bahunya tanda ia juga tidak tahu. Hannes hanya mengangguk mempercayai Naruto begitu saja. Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi.

Sedangkan Hannes hanya memandang aneh Naruto. Tidak biasanya ia melihat Naruto melamun seperti ini. Ia tahu Naruto itu seorang pendiam, tetapi ini berbeda. Dan Hannes bisa merasakannya.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Hannes akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Aku.. juga tidak yakin." Naruto sendiri juga bingung saat ini. Ia memikirkan kejadian yang beberapa saat lalu ketika ia sedang berlari menghindari kejaran para Raksasa.

"Hannes, segera tutup gerbangnya !" Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Apa maksudmu ?" Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ,Naruto melihat ke belakang nya.

"Aku punya firasat buruk."

.oOo.

Sudah beberapa jam sejak Tembok Maria di tembus. Naruto bersama Hannes sudah sampai di tempat pengungsian. Pasukan Garnisun memutuskan untuk mundur karena Dinding Maria telah di tembus.

"Naruto kau bergabunglah dengan pengungsi yang lain. Aku hatus mengutus beberapa hal dan melaporkannya ke Pemerintah Pusat."

"Ha'i." Naruto mengangguk membalas perkataan Hannes. "Kalu begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu !"

"Ada apa?" Hannes mengehentikan kudanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa Eren dan yang lain ,selamat... ?" Ahh.. walau kelihatannya dia tidak perduli apapun, sebenarnya Naruto Khawatir dengan Eren dan yang lainnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Hannes hanya tersenyum. "Mereka selamat.. segera temui mereka. Dan katakan pada Eren ..aku... minta maaf." Tanpa menunggu respon Naruto ,Hannes segera memacu kudanya. Pandangan nya menunduk ,Naruto tidak dapat melihat raut wajah Hannes.

" _Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada ?"_

 _.oOo._

" _Dimana mereka ini.. "_ Naruto saat ini tengah berkeliling pengungsian. Langit sudah mulai gelap karena memang ini sudah waktu nya malam tiba. _"Kalau sudah malam ,akan susah mencarinya."_

"Naruto !" teriak seseorang di belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seketika dia membulat. "Dr. Jeager ?" Dr. Jeager menghampiri Naruto dengan terburu-buru.

"Syukurlah kau berhasil selamat !" Dr. Jeager memeluknya. Sedangkan Naruto di perlakukan seperti itu hanya diam karena selain dia belum pernah di perlakukan seperti itu ,dirinya juga bingung. Bukannya Dr. Jeager ada di Di dalam dinding ?

"Anoo... Dr. Jeager ?"

"Ahh... maaf-maaf. Aku terbawa suasana." Dr. Jeager kemudian berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya. Naruto tidak dapat mengartikannya. "Mereka sudah mulai bergerak rupanya... " Gumam Dr. Jeager.

Tapi karena Naruto berada dekat dengannya. Naruto dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. _Mereka_ siapa?

"Ahh... " Naruto teringat sesuatu. Naruto kemudian membuka jubahnya dan mengambil Tas nya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku teringat sesuatu. Ah.. ini." Naruto kemudian memberikannya pada Dr. Jeager.

Dr. Jeager membulatkan matanya melihat benda yang di masih di pegang Naruto. "I-ini.. kau membawanya !?"

"Ha'i. "

Dr. Jeager hanya tersenyum membalas Naruto. "Pilihanku ternya benar memberikan ini padamu. " Dr. Jeager menghampiri Naruto dan mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Arigatou." Ucap Dr. Jeager tulus. Naruto sendiri hanya diam ,walau sebenarnya di dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya. _Seperti inikah rasanya?_ _Hangat._ Tanpa Naruto sadari ia tersenyum, senyum yang selalu ia berikan pada ibunya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tunjukan pada orang selain ibunya.

" _Dou itashimashite.."_

.oOo.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu ,sebenarnya apa itu?" Tanya Naruto. Dirinya penasaran apa yang Dr. Jeager titipkan padanya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah membukanya. Walaupun ini dititipkan padanya, Naruto belum pernah sekalipun melihatnya.

"Ini ? Baiklah.. Mungkin kau orang pertama yang kuberi tahu." Menghela nafasnya ,Dr. Jeager menatap Naruto kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan , melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Melihatnya dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya menghela Nafasnya kembali.

"Mungkin belum saat nya kau tahu. Tapi satu hal yang akan kuberi tahu padamu." Dr. Jeager menatap serius Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya pun memasang wajah seriusnya. _Apapun yang akan dikatakan Dr. Jeager, itu adalah hal yang sangat penting._ Pikir Naruto.

"Ini adalah... " Dr. Jeager menggantung perkataanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Dr. Jeager.

"Cahaya harapan Umat Manusia."

~°Kage°~

Bosan. Naruto saat ini tengah bermalas-malasan di atas rumah warga dekat dengan pengungsian. Sesekali dirinya menguap dan memejamkan matanya sekedar untuk menikmati angin yang melintasinya dengan lembut seolah-olah sedang menyapanya.

Memandang langit ,melihat awan awan yang bergerak teratur membentuk barisan. Saat ini juga Naruto bernostalgia mengingat kembali salah satu sahabatnya. _"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Shikamaru selalu memandang langit."_

Naruto terkekeh mengingat salah satu sahabat nya itu. Kemalasannya benar-benar berada pada tingkat Dewa. Tetapi dengan segala keabsurdan temannya itu. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Sahabatnya itu, Kepintarannya melebihi rata-rata orang.

Mungkinkah dirinya juga harus sering-sering melakukannya dan menjadikannya hobi? Hehe.. mungkin dirinya akan se-Genius Shikamaru. Pikir Naruto nyeleneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan , Bocah sialan!"

Acara malas-malasan Naruto terganggu dengan teriakan seseorang. Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar hal ini. Selama di sini Naruto sering melihat pertengkaran hanya karena hal-hal sepele. Seperti perebutan makanan misalnya, bahkan tindakan sewenang-wenang para Prajurit Garnisun pada para pengungsi.

Melanjutkan Acara malas-malasannya. Naruto memulai kembali ritual _Genius_ nya. Sepertinya pikirannya mulai korselet karena ingin ingin Genius dengan cara _Genius_ nya.

"Kalian.. kalian tidak melihatnya! Para Raksasa memakan orang-orang hidup-hidup.." Naruto membuka matanya cepat mendengar suara yang amat ia kenali. Bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya, Ia kemudian mulai melihat-lihat sekitarnya mencari asal suara itu.

"Disana..." gumam Naruto. Dengan cekatan Naruto mulai turun dari atas atap itu ,melompat Zig-zag dari dinding ke dinding dan dengan mulus Naruto berhasil selamat. Sebelum berjalan Naruto menyembunyikan Katananya dengan jubahnya di punggungnya.

Jika ada yang melihatnya ,mungkin prajurit itu akan merampasnya. Yah walaupun jika itu terjadi Naruto tidak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja. Setidaknya akan ada _nyawa_ melayang jika ada yang melakukannya.

Berjalan dengan pelan menerobos barisan orang-orang yang berbaris menunggu bagian makanannya. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan sampai baku hantam karena tidak terima di serobot antriannya. Melihat itu Naruto hanya meringis. " _Bahkan setelah selamat dari Raksasa. Orang-orang harus masih harus berjuang untuk bertahan hidup."_

"Maafkan dia ,dia hanya terbawa Nafsu karena kelaparan. Jadi tolong maafkan dia !" ucap seseorang lagi yang Naruto kenal. Mempercepat langkahnya lalu berhenti di depan barisan tepat di depannya terlihat orang sangat ia kenal. Dirinya hanya diam melihat nya ,tanpa berniat untuk menghentikan hal yang jelas-jelas menyakiti sahabat nya itu.

Karena Naruto tahu ini akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Karena saat ini ,kejadian ini menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada disini.

Dengan keadaan yang jelas memojokonnya. Prajurit itu pun menghentikan perbuatannya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. " Kalian bisa selamat karena bantuan kami. Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih pada kami! Bocah sial!"

Setelah kondisi kembali kondusif Naruto tidak langsung menemui Eren dan yang lain. Dirinya hanya memantau mereka dari jarak yang cukup untuk mendengar percakapan mereka. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memakaikan tudung kepalanya. Naruto kemudian diam mendengarkan. Dirinya akan keluar jika keadaan Eren semakin tak terkendali.

"Aku akan kembali ke Dinding Maria dan membasmi seluruh Raksasa yang ada." Jika Naruto tidak cepat menutup mulutnya. Mungkin saat ini suara tawa Naruto sudah meledak-ledak tak terkendali. Sebenarnya selapar apa saat kau Eren? Pikir Naruto.

Oke Naruto tahu bahwa Eren itu orangnya Nekat. Tapi se nekat-nekat nya orang, Naruto yakin tidak ada orang yang Nekatnya melebihi kenekatan seorang Eren Jeager. Naruto pikir mungkin akan mentraktirnya semangkuk Ramen. Ohh dia jadi teringat kapan terakhir dia makan makanan para Dewa itu.

"Kalau begitu, teruslah hidup seperti Ternak, dasar lemah !"

Bugh..

" _Strike !"_ Teriak Naruto ngeri dalam hati melihat Eren terjengkang karena pukulan Mikasa. Mungkin sekarang saatnya dia muncul. Membuka tudungnya lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Mereka.

"Akhem..." Hmm.. Aku pasti terlihat keren sekarang. Pikir Naruto Narsis.

Bugh.. Guokhh!

" _Kampret !"_ apa-apaan Mikasa itu! Naruto hanya bisa meringis ketika menerima sambutan _hangat_ ke pipinya itu.

"Naruto !" teriak Eren dan Armin melihat sahabat mereka akhirnya ada di depan mereka.

"Apa-apaan-"

"Syukurlah kau selamat. Syukurlah ..." Mikasa dengan cepat menghambur ke Naruto dan memeluknya. Eren dan Armin pun melakukan hal yang sama dan ikut memeluk Naruto.

"Sialan kau Naruto! Kemana saja kau? Aku khawatir padamu kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari Orang yang ingin kembali ke Dinding Maria dan membasmi semua Raksasa." Kata Naruto mengejek. Eren yang mendengar itu pun terkejut.

"K-kenapa kau tahu ?"

"Hoho.. kau meremehkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Aku ini ahli dalam bersembunyi dan melarikan diri kau tahu?" Dirinya bisa menyusup ke Markas Anbu dan memasang jebakan kejailannya waktu di Konoha dan tak ada yang menyadarinya sampai Ia berteriak Bahwa dirinyalah pelakunya.

Walaupun kalau di pikir-pikir itu adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah ia Lakukan. Dan kalau ia boleh jujur sebenarnya ia rindu masa-masa itu.

"Bisakah kalian melepaskan ku. Aku tahu kalian rindu dan tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku, tapi kalian terlalu berlebihan."

"Satu-satunya hal yang berlebihan disini adalah perkataanmu, bodoh !"

.oOo.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak di tembusnya Dinding Maria. Sudah Dua minggu pula Naruto di pengungsian. Masalah Kekurangan Pangan yang di derita pengungsi sudah mencapai puncaknya. Itu sudah pasti, karena bahkan sebelum pengungsi datang ,tempat ini sudah kekurangan pangan. Kedatangan pengungsi memperparah keadaan disini.

Pemerintah sudah melakukan berbagai upaya, tetapi tetap saja kekurangan pangan tidak dapat hindari.

Pada tahun 846 , pemerintah pusat meluncurkan sebuah Ekspedisi tergila yang pernah Naruto dengar, ekspedisi untuk mengambil alih kembali Dinding Maria dengan para penduduk pengungsi sebagai pasukannya.

Lebih dari 250 ribu orang di kirim ke luar Tembok. Seperti yang sudah Naruto perkirakan, hanya sekitar Seratus orang yang berhasil bertahan dan pulang. Dan Kakek Armin , termasuk ke dalam 250 ribu orang tersebut.

"Hiks.. Hiks..." Armin hanya terduduk dan menangis sambil melihat topi Kakeknya. Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Pemerintah pusat sudah hilang akal pikirnya.

"Aku akan ikut bergabung dengan Militer tahun depan.."

"Eren.. " Armin hanya bisa memandang tidak percaya pada Eren. Tetapi setelah semua yang terjadi ,dirinya berpikir juga akan bergabung mengikuti Eren.

"Aku.. aku juga ikut" kli ini giliran Eren yang memandang tidak percaya pada Armin. "Armin ?!"

"Aku juga ikut." Kali ini semuanya melihat Mikasa. Naruto hanya menghela Nafasnya. Memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Kalau begini tidak ada pilihan lain kan? Membuka matanya Memandang ke depan dengan serius, sampai ia merasa Aneh sendiri. Sampai ia merasa aneh sendiri. Mengalihkan pandangannya, ohh.. Pantas saja mereka semua melihat kearahnya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Bagaimana dengan mu ,Naruto ?" tanya Armin. Sedangkan Naruto tidak menjawabnya ,melihat ke atas ke arah celah-celah atap. Melihat Cahaya, cahaya yang masuk melalui celah-celah tersebut. Melihat itu Dirinya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya ?"

Bukankah sudah jelas? Dirinya hanyalah bayangan yang mengikuti Cahayanya.

~ **TBC** ~

Jika bertanya kenapa lama Up nya, hamba hanya bisa bilang Maaf. Selain karena memang minggu kemarin hamba menghadapi UKK. Sekedar informasi hamba masih SMA '-'). Setelah UKK hamba masih sibuk.

Dan untuk yang bertanya jadwal up, hamba katakan _Tidak Pasti!_ Hamba menulis karena ada waktu luang. Dan hamba usahakan tidak akan Discontinue. Walaupun upnya sebulan sekali seminggu sekali atau bahkan yang terkampret setahun sekali '-') yang intinya saya usahakan tidak akan Discontinue.

Terakhir saya ucapakan mohon review, Kritik dan sarannya. Flame? Asalkan membangun saya menerimanya dengan terbuka.

REVIEW

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau sialan, Siapa dan dari mana kau berasal!"

"Armin Arlelt dari Shiganshina!"

" _Souka ,_ Namamu bodoh juga. Siapa yang memberi nama itu padamu ?"

"Kakek saya Pak !"

"Armin Arlelt ,kenapa kau ada disini ,apa tujuanmu !?"

"Membantu Umat Manusia menuju kemenangan Pak !"

"Hoo... tujuan yang bagus. Akan Kujadikan kau makanan Titan. Pasukan ketiga , menghadap ke belakang !"

Hoammmhh~

Naruto hanya memandang bosan ke depan sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Tentu saja ia lakukan dengan perhitungan agar tidak ketahuan. Kalau ketahuan Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko di sundul kepala _bersinar_ itu. Seperti orang yang Naruto dengar bernama Jean Kirschtein itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bersujud ?! Jika dengan itu saja kau tumbang, kau tidak akan bisa jadi Polisi !"

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

" _Sepertinya dia melatih nya."_ Pikir Naruto melihat ketangguhan _Kepala_ pelatih itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

" _Aku akan menanyakan latihannya apa nanti."_ Batin Naruto.

Tanpa sadar karena terlalu fokus melihat _Objek_ yang menjadi fokus pandangnya saat ini, Pelatih itu kini sudah berada di depannya sebelum Naruto sadari.

"Siapa kau?! Dari mana kau berasal !?" bentak Pak pelatih disertai dengan _hujan_ dadakan yang ia bawa. Sedangkan Naruto Kaget sampai menahan Nafasnya.

" _Cepat! Hiraishin kah? Tidak .. Genjutsu kah ?"_ pikir Naruto nyeleneh. Tentu saja karena tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya di dunia ini. " _Dan apa ini? ... ini .. apakah ini yang dinamakan bau jengkol yang di kolaborasikan dengan pete ?"_

Pasti karena Cuaca nya panas , pikirannya mulai kemana-mana.

"Ja-"

"Uzumaki Naruto , Shiganshina _desu_."

Seketika Sang Pelatih terdiam karena Ucapan di potong oleh bocah di depannya. Bukan karena _baunya_ atau sejenisnya. Melainkan ... perasaan ini... ahh sudah lama ia tidak merasakannya.

Seorang prajurit tangguh ,siap mencurahkan segalanya termasuk nyawanya sekalipun.

" _Heh... sepertinya tahun ini akan menarik"_

.oOo.

" _huh... huh..."_

Saat ini Naruto tengah berlari berkeliling lapangan tempat latihan bersama para calon Kadet. Kenapa? Karena dirinya saat ini sedang menjalani hukuman. Tentu saja karena Naruto tadi dengan polosnya menanyakan apa yang tadi ingin ia tanyakan.

Dengan menyeringai senang Kepala Pelatih itu menjawabnya dengan _"Kau bisa memulainya dengan lari keliling lapangan sampai malam."_

" _Kampret..."_ kesalnya.

Sementara itu dibelakangnya ada seorang perempuan yang juga sedang menjalankan hukumannya sama seperti dirinya.

" _Kalau tidak salah tadi Namanya... hmm.. Sasha ..Sasha Braus ? Dari Daupa Bagian selatan tembok Rose."_

Dari yang Naruto lihat ,perempuan yang bernama Sasha itu sudah setengah sadar dalam berlarinya. Sesekali oleng tapi anehnya tidak jatuh-jatuh dari tadi Naruto lihat.

" _Ketahanan fisik dan staminanya luar biasa untuk seorang perempuan."_

Naruto sendiri saat ini juga hampir mencapai batasnya. Itu sudah pasti karena saat ini sudah sekitar 5 jam-an berlalu sejak dimulainya lari siang menjelang malam nya ini.

Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat Eren ,dan sepertinya dia sedang mengejeknya. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan acungan jari tengah _Legend_ nya dengan kesal pada Eren. Dirinya ingin teriak tapi apa daya, kekuatan nya saat ini ia gunakan penuh pada kedua kakinya.

 _Brughh_

Menghentikan larinya, Naruto kemudian melihat kebelakangnya untuk memeriksa asal suara itu. Ohh .. sudah tepar rupanya. Batin Naruto melihat Teman seangkatannya itu telungkup di tanah.

"Sebaiknya aku juga mengikutinya ke dimensi lain."

 _Brughh_

.oOo.

"Sudah Kubilang aku melihat nya!" kata Eren agak kesal. Itu sudah pasti karena dari tadi dirinya di tanya pertanyaan berbeda tapi maksudnya sama.

Sedangkan semuanya yang mendengar nya hanya terdiam. Sampai ada yang buka suara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Titan Armornya?" Ucap seseorang bertanya lagi.

"Titan Armor menurutku tidak jauh berbeda dengan Titan pada umum nya hanya saja.. di seluruh tubuhnya ada semacam Armor atau apalah aku tidak tahu."

Semua orang yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam ,sedang mencerna Apa yang Eren katakan. "Kalau Titan biasa?" tanya seseorang lagi.

Tiba-tiba Eren menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Tubuhnya menegang hanya untuk sekedar mengingatnya kembali. Mengingat dimana Ibunya di makan hidup-hidup tepat di hadapannya!

Semuanya terdiam melihat reaksi Eren Yang menurut mereka di luar dugaan mereka. "Teman-teman kurasa sudah cukup, kita tidak boleh bertanya terus-"

"Bukan!"

Semuanya kembali menatap Eren. "Tidak apa-apa." Eren kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sebelumnya terhenti. "Sebenarnya _mereka_ itu tidak ada apa-apanya."

Semuanya tersentak mendengar perkataan Eren. " _Mereka?_ Maksudmu para Titan?"

"Benar!" balas Eren dengan sedikit semangat. "Jika kita sudah menguasai dengan baik 3D Manuvernya. _Mereka_ menjadi tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan kita." Ucap Eren Optimis.

"Aku akan segera menguasainya ,dan membasmi mereka semuanya, tanpa sisa!"

.oOo.

" _Melelahkan... "_ Ucap seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan langkah yang tidak beraturan menuju Ruang makan.

"Sepertinya makan 3 porsi Akan mengembalikan tenagaku." Ucap Naruto di tengah keadaannya yang bisa di bilang memprihatinkan.

Sebelumnya ia harus mengantarkan dulu ... anoo.. Sa.. Saus? Hmm.. Sa.. Sa.. sarden? Hmm... kelaparan membuat nya tidak fokus ternyata. _Lah.. bodo amat lah._ Si Sarden. Ya sebut dulu si Sarden. Naruto harus mengantarkannya ke asramanya itu karena Perintah Kepala pelatih pelontos itu yang memerintahnya. Kalau tidak ya mana sudi dia. Saat ini dia seperti tengah berjalan di padang Gurun mencari sumber air.. pikirannya sudah mulai kacau.

"Air... air.. _Krabby patty.._ tidak-tidak.. Ramen saja..." Oke kelaparannya ini sudah dalam tingkat Mengkhawatirkan sepertinya. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti itu ia masih sempat pilih-pilih makanan.

"Oii.. kalian sudahlah hentikan!"

"Hmm.." Naruto menoleh ke depan tepatnya ke arah Ruang Makan yang sepertinya ada yang sedang bertengkar. _Bodo amat!_ _Aku lapar aku ingin krab- maksudku Ramen!_

Naruto dengan Prinsip yang barusan ia tanamkan melangkah masuk menuju Ruang makan. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun ia berjalan menuju tempat ia mengambil piring.

 _Bodo amat!_

 _.oOo._

"Apa maumu berkata seperti itu hah!?" ucap Eren Sambil menghampiri seseorang yang diketahui bernama Jean.

"Menurutmu?" Balasnya sambil menghampiri Eren. Keadaan di Ruang makan tiba-tiba menjadi memanas.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, Terlihat Naruto dengan lahapnya makan, sedikit terganggu dengan keributan ini.

" _Tidak bisakah mereka diam dulu ?!"_ Pikir Naruto kesal. Dirinya jadi tidak bisa menikmati makan malamnya!

 _Tahan.. tahan emosi. Jangan berkata kasar._

Dalam hatinya ia menggumamkan itu terus menerus walaupun kekesalannya tidak bisa di bendung lagi terlihat dengan cara makannya yang asalnya _biasa-biasa_ sekarang menjadi _brutal._ Sampai-sampai orang yang kebetulan semeja dengan Naruto ketakutan melihat cara makan Naruto.

 _Tahan.. tahan.. jangan sampai ngompol._

Ucapnya dalam hati ketakutan. Sementara itu Eren masih bersitegang dengan Jean. Sampai ia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto sedang Makan sambil melihat kearahnya dengan kesal.

" _Brutal!"_ pikir Eren ketakutan. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri ini. Tetapi jika ia langsung pergi ,harga dirinya hancur! Tapi jika di teruskan, itu lebih buruk lagi! Pikir Eren yang melihat Naruto makan semakin Brutal.

 _ **Teng! Teng! Teng!**_

Lonceng tanda bahwa para kadet harus segera membereskan makan malamnya berbunyi. Sementara itu Eren terus memanjatkan do'a dan bernafas lega dalam hatinya.

 _Brutal!_

"Maaf oke. Yang tadi anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi oke." Kata Jean sambil mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Hn.." balas Eren singkat sambil membalas salamnya.

 _Ya ,Aku akan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi!_ Ucap Eren dalam hati sambil melihat Naruto kembali yang sudah kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan Ruang makan.

Tak berapa lama , Mikasa menyusul Eren yang pergi keluar dan melewati Jean. Untuk sesaat, Jean merasa Waktu berjalan lambat. Jean melihat Mikasa yang berjalan melewatinya.

" _Cantiknya!"_ pikir Jean.

Jean melamun sampai sadar Mikasa sudah berlalu pergi. Dia tersadar lalu lari keluar ruang makan untuk melihat Mikasa. Disana ia serasa jatuh dari Tembok Maria! Dia melihat Mikasa dengan Eren!

Tanpa disadari , Naruto melihatnya dari awal sampai akhir. Naruto hanya memandang datar seakan tidak peduli lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Dasar _Jones."_

.oOo.

"Menggunakan 3D Manuver adalah dasar dari segala dasar! Jika kalian tidak bisa menggunakannya bahkan jadi umpan Titan pun kalian tidak pantas!"

"Kau?!"

"Y-ya Pak!"

"Kau tidak becus! Kau di kirim ke tempat pengembangan!"

"A-apa?"

Sudah banyak dari calon Kadet disini yang di pindahkan ke tempat pengembangan. Bahkan ada juga yang sampai di pulangkan kembali.

"Ini adalah dasar dari yang paling dasar. Kau bisa melihat bakat mereka dari sini."

"Lihat itu, dia tidak bergeming sedikit pun, dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dari situ lah kita bisa melihat bahwa dia berbakat." Ucap pengawas yang sedang memantau latihan para kadet. Terlihat Mikasa digantung dan ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Sepertinya tahun ini kita kedatangan orang-orang berbakat." Ucapnya lagi ketika melihat calon kadet di Tahun ini banyak yang berhasil menyeimbangkan diri dalam satu kali percobaan.

"Sepertinya begitu pak." Balas seseorang di sampingnya. Matanya melihat kesana kemari sampai ia melihat Eren..

"Jika itu pak? Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Hm? Kalau itu beda lagi. Dia berbakat tapi dalam hal lain."

"Ada apa Eren Jeager?! Apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya?!"

Terlihat Eren sedang melakukan penyeimbangan tubuh. Tetapi kepalanya di bawah. Eren saat itu hanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

" _Ini bohong kan..?"_

.oOo.

"Lihat dia .. kemarin dia bilang akan membasmi para Titan tanpa sisa. Tapi menggunakan 3D Manuver pun dia tidak bisa."

"Yang ada dia yang dibasmi tanpa sisa oleh Titan."

"Kau benar."

"Hahaha... "

Saat ini para kadet sedang makan malam. Kebanyakan dari Mereka saat ini sedang membicarakan Eren.

Sebelumnya banyak dari mereka yang melihat latihan Eren. Itu sudah pasti karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ,ketika insiden keributan dengan Jean terjadi, Eren sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian

Sedangkan yang jadi bahan pembicaraan itu kini sedang melamun karena dirinya masih belum percaya apa yang sudah terjadi tadi siang saat latihan.

"Eren tenanglah." Ucap Armin menenangkan. "Besok kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Lanjutnya lagi menyemangati.

"Lihat ,Naruto pun tadi sempat terbalik dan jatuh tapi ia bisa melakukannya setelah beberapa kali percobaan." Ucap Armin sambil menunjuk perban yang melilit kepala Naruto.

" _Urusai!_ " teriak Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa diam dan lanjut makan malamnya. Walaupun ada rasa kesal yang terselip. Dirinya tidak menyangka akan terbalik seperti itu. Ia terlalu meremehkannya. Kepalanya pun jadi Korban akibatnya.

" _I-ittai.."_ Lenguh Naruto ketika kembali merasakan _nyut nyutan_. "Kenapa Masih terasa sakit sih?"

"Itu tidak mengherankan mengingat seberapa kuat kau terbalik dan membentur tanah. Yang mengherankanku adalah kenapa kepalamu hanya mengalami Luka seperti itu." Ucap Mikasa yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Jadi, kau mengharapkanku gegar otak atau semacamnya ,Mikasa?" tanya Naruto sedikit emosi.

Mikasa tidak membalasnya ,dia dengan tenang melanjutkan kembali makannya.

" _Maa.._ t-tenanglah kalian berdua." Armin menengahi mereka berdua dengan gugup. Orang mana pun pasti akan gugup jika menengahi mereka berdua. Ya siapa juga yang tidak tahu.

Ketika mereka berdua marah, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Dia tahu betul itu.

Dulu ketika mereka masih kecil, ketika itu Eren di diganggu oleh beberapa orang anak berandalan.

Tapi kemudian tak lama setelah kejadian itu, anak-anak yang mengganggu Eren itu tak pernah terlihat lagi. Penyebabnya Armin tahu ,karena memang dirinya waktu itu ada di tempat itu, dan melihatnya..

Mikasa membabat habis anak-anak berandalan itu.

Ketika mengingat itu Armin bergidik ngeri. Sedangkan untuk Naruto ia tidak pernah melihatnya Marah. Tapi ia ingat, waktu itu ketika ia menginap di rumah Eren. Eren pernah mengatakan ini padanya.

 _Jangan pernah buat Naruto Marah._

Armin ketika itu hanya diam. Dia seolah-olah mengerti walau sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa-apa. Hal itu di perkuat dengan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Ketika ia di bully oleh anak-anak berandalan dan Naruto menolongnya.

Ketika itu ia tidak sengaja melihat Naruto, tepatnya matanya. Ia untuk sepersekian detik ia merakan takut yang teramat.

Dari sanalah ia mengerti akan perkataan Eren. Jangan pernah buat Naruto _Marah._

.oOo.

"Connie tolong bantu aku!"

Eren saat ini tengah mencari cara dan bertanya pada orang-orang yang berhasil pada saat latihan penyeimbangan tubuh. Orang pertama yang dirinya tanyai adalah Connie Springer.

" _Yaa..._ aku ingin membantu mu tapi bagaimana ya?" katanya sambil sedikit memainkan nada bicaranya menyindir Eren.

"Aku harus tahu bagaimana caranya, tolong beritahu aku! _Onegai!_ "

"Bukan kah kau bilang orang yang tidak _mampu_ seharusnya tidak berada di sini? Ahh.. mungkin aku salah. Mungkin orang yang tidak berbakat?"

"Aku ingin membantumu, tapi memang benar kami tidak bisa memberitahumu apa-apa. Maksudku tidak ada trik khusus untuk melakukannya."

Kali ini Eren bertanya pada Reiner Braun yang berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna pada latihan kemarin.

"Intinya yang harus kau lakukan hanya fokus pada berat badanmu dan bertumpu pada pengait yang ada di pinggangmu." Ucap seseorang lagi yang bernama Bertholdt Hoover.

"Jadi memang tidak ada gerakan khusus atau semacamnya." Ucap Eren murung. Ya memang Reiner orang terakhir yang ia temui malam ini.

"Jadi memang tergantung besok, ya." Kata Armin.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kali ini Eren putus asa. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang.

"Namamu Eren Jeager kan?" tanya Reiner.

"Benar, ada apa memangnya?"

"Sebelumnya aku mendengar ,kau bilang kau ingin membunuh semua Titan. Begitukah?"

"Dari semua yang ada disini, mungkin bisa dibilang hanya kau serius dengan ini." Kali ini Bertholdt yang berbicara. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eren heran.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka ,rata-rata mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka hadapi. Mereka kesini bukan untuk menjadi prajurit ,tetapi karena mereka hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri untuk bisa hidup di dalam tembok dalam. Ya mereka semua ,tak terkecuali aku." Ucapnya yang semakin lama semakin pelan.

"Waktu itu... " Bertholdt berhenti untuk beberapa saat, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami tempo lalu.

"Oi.. kau yakin menceritakannya?" ucap Reiner Khawatir. " _Maa.._ tenanglah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Bertholdt menenangkannya.

"Ketika itu..."

.oOo.

Pada malam hari ,terlihat beberapa tetesan air turun dari langit. Lama kelamaan dari sedikit menjadi hujan. Hujan mengguyur bumi, memberikan kehidupan di tengah krisisnya Dunia.

Terlihat di jendela ,Naruto saat ini tengah melamun, memandang kosong ke depan seolah olah dirinya saat ini tidak berada di tempatnya.

Sesaat dia teringat lagi dengan kejadian tadi siang.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

" _Masuk."_

 _Mendengar itu, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam Ruangan yang bertuliskan R. Pelatih._

 _Terlihat seseorang berkepala pelontos sedang mengerjakan dan menulis sesuatu seperti berkas-berkas dan Naruto lihat dokumem-dokumen bertumpuk rapi di sebelah kanan dan kirinya._

 _Melihat seseorang masuk ke dalam Ruangannya, Instruktur Pelatih yang bernama Keith Shardis itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sesaat. Melihat Naruto yang masuk ,dirinya tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai._

" _Hoo... kukira siapa. Ternyata kau bocah. Bagaimana latihannya?" tanyanya dengan seringainya._

 _Sebelum menjawab Naruto melakukan hormat hingga akhirnya menjawabnya. "Aku... trauma." Balasnya Datar._

" _Haha.. Lain kali bertanyalah pada orang yang tepat ,gaki." Dirinya lalu memperbaaiki Postur duduknya menkadi lebih serius._

" _Ada apa? Kau kesini bukan untuk menyapa bukan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk membalasnya._

" _Saya kesini untuk berbicara mengenai Eren Jeager."_

" _Eren? Ohh.. bocah itu? Ada apa dengannya?"_

" _Saya mohon jangan buat ini berbelit-belit. Anda tahu apa yang saya maksud."_

 _Keith hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka ada yang menyadarinya. Padahal di kalangan para pengawas pun tidak ada yang menyadarinya._

" _Pada awalnya saya melihat Eren pada saat melakukan penyeimbangan, tubuhnya jatuh terus menerus. Saya berpikir itu tidak aneh mengingat saya tahu betul siapa yang sedang saya lihat. Tapi menurutku semakin lama malah semakin janggal. Dia terus jatuh ,dan gagal. Singkatnya saya melihat sabuk yang di pakai Eren. Besinya berkarat. Sudah usang dan tidak layak pakai. Saya pikir karena ada pemotongan anggaran ,atau semacamnya yang membuat hal ini terjadi. Kekurangan alat atau yang lainnya bisa saja terjadi. Tetapi menurut saya itu_ _ **tidak mungkin terjadi.**_ _Jadi saya membuat kesimpulan apa hal ini memang sengaja dilakukan untuk mengurangi jumlah lulusan atau hal ini memang_ _ **sengaja**_ _di lalukukan pada Eren Seorang?"_

 _Sementara itu Keith hanya diam dan menatap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya dia tertawa._

 _Hahahahaha..._

" _Omoshiroi.." dia tertawa senang mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia menemukan oranh yang mirip dengan seseorang._

" _Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto._

" _Bukan bukan.. kau hanya mengingatkanku dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat hebat." Dirinya mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali. Keith kembali serius._

" _Untuk penjelasan Tadi aku kagum, hanya kau seorang yang menyadarinya. Sejujurnya aku lebih memperhatikanmu dari semua bocah ingusan yang ada disini._

 _Pertama memang aku sengaja melakukannya. Untuk alasannya kau tidak perlu tahu._

 _Kedua ,untuk alasan lainnya aku ingin melihat kejelian dan ketelitian semua Calon prajurit di sini. Dan setiap angkatan ,dari angkatan sebelum-sebelumnya sampai angkatan ini ,hanya kau seo-bukan kau orang kedua yang menyadarinya."_

" _Aku tidak peduli yang kedua, yang kesatu atau apapun itu. Aku hanya ingin kejelasan." Jelas Naruto._

" _Maa.. santai sedikit." Keith kemudian merogoh sakunya kemudian mengambil satu batang Rokok dan menyalakannya_

" _Aku juga sudah memperhitungkannya. Aku tidak asal memberikan alat rusak pada orang secara acak." Keith kemudian menghisap Rokoknya lalu menghembuskannya._

" _Aku memberikan alat rusak itu pada orang yang sudah pasti lulus dengan baik."_

Keesokan harinya

"Eren Jeager, kau sudah siap!?"

"Siap!"

"Naikan talinya!"

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan. Penentuan apakah Eren akan di kirim ke tempat pengembangan atau bertahan disini.

Perlahan lahan talinya mulai dinaikan dan Eren pun terangkat.

" _Inilah penentuannya!"_

Eren pun dengan mudah berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dia atas dan dia tidak jatuh berputar ke bawah.

Wooo...!

Semuanya berteriak kaget tidak percaya. Eren sendiri pun tidak mempercayainya. _"Kenapa ini terasa mudah?"_ batinnya bertanya. Kemudian tanpa sengaja dia melihat Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt dan Naruto yang sedang mengacungkan jempolnya padanya. Tanpa dia sadari dia pun membalasnya dengan memberikan jempolnya juga.

"Bagaimana Naruto!? Apa kau melihat nya?!"

"Ooo... sampai-sampai aku merasa sedang bermimpi melihatnya kau tahu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum bangga melihat Eren melakukannya. Ya walau Itupun karena dirinya juga sih.

 _Beberapa jam sebelum latihan_

" _Naruto."_

 _Naruto sedang berjalan keluar dari Ruang makan menuju kamarnya bersiap untuk berlatih tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Pelatih Keith sedang menggerak-gerakan tangannya menyuruhnya untuk datang menemuinya._

" _Ada apa pak?"_

" _Tukarkan sabuk ini dengan sabuk yang akan Eren pakai."_

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mengingatnya. Lalu melihat Eren yang saat ini tengah di kerumuni banyak orang.

"Begitulah seharusnya Eren yang aku kenal."

"Terima kasih." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dari sampingnya.

"Mikasa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang Terima kasih."

"Ap-"

"Aku melihatnya." Mendengar itu pun Naruto hanya diam melihat Mikasa tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eren. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku memang harus seperti bukan?"

T.B.C

Oke '-')

Setelah hampir 1 tahun Saya kembali '-')/

Alasan? Alasannya mainstream di kalangan Author.

Sibuk. Lagi pula sebentar lagi saya mau UN jadi saya tidak terlalu memperdulikan Fict ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama juga saya juga sedang di landa galau. Kemana saya akan melangkah? Tentunya saya saat ini sedang memilih jalan yang menentukan hidup saya kedepannya. Ini mengenai masa depan saya.

Oke mungkin itu saja , mohon do'anya saya agar di beri kelancaran dalam UN.

Untuk pertanyaan yang ditanyakan , saya tidak bisa menjawabnya karena mengandung spoiler. Nanti juga akan di ketahui seiring berjalannya cerita.

Dan juga untuk up, TIDAK PASTI!

Akhir kata ,Mohon Reviewnya!

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
